I'm Coming Back For Us
by dakota1013
Summary: This is how I wish the season six finale "Supply & Demand" would have played out at the end with JJ and Dave.


**Summary: **This is how I wish the season six finale _"Supply & Demand" _would have played out at the end of the episode with JJ and Dave. Rate M for mature aka smut.

**Author's Note: **This is my first story so I know it is definitely not even close to being as good as most of the stories I've read here on FF. I would love to hear every one's feedback but please be gentle. :) All mistakes are solely my fault. Thank God for spell checker though otherwise there would be a lot more issues.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Criminal Minds but that role is still held by CBS. I own nothing, but the crazy idea for the story!

* * *

><p>"Well you heard the man, Go Home!" And with those words, I turn around and head towards my office to grab my things and head home. While Reid and Ashley may head out to dinner, all I want is to go home and relax. OK that isn't exactly true. I wish I were heading home to relax with JJ.<p>

I made sure when Jen left to go work at the Pentagon that we didn't lose touch. There was no way I could not have her be a part of my life. I can still remember the first time we met in Hotch's office. She was so young and beautiful with a bit of a schoolgirl's crush on this old man. When we shock hands, her touch set me on fire. Aaron noticed my interest in JJ right away and my stupid ass comment didn't help my case either. He knows me all to well. I tried to play it off as I wish we had a media liaison back in the day but we both knew better.

I tried to keep everything professional but I couldn't deny that she intrigued me. Of course being me, I made some missteps with JJ at the beginning in regards to how to handle the media. She may look and act like a sweet caring person but if you cross her she will let you know it. I was definitely on the side of more than one tongue-lashings from her. They only served to deepen my respect for her and cause my heart to fall a little bit more in love with her. I eventually found my way with the team and JJ. She would often consult with me on how to handle a potential situation. I would never dare to tell her how to handle a situation but I would provide options and some guidance. While she always liked to remind us that she wasn't a profiler I could see her grow in her skills there as well.

Unfortunately JJ was already seeing Will LaMontagne when I rejoined the BAU. While I haven't been a saint when it comes to women and you can definitely ask any of my ex wives about that, I have never made a move on someone who was in a relationship. So while I was falling more in love with her everyday, I did nothing but be a friend to JJ. The other side effect of my unrequited love is that no other woman could measure up to JJ. I could recognize a woman as beautiful and enjoy their company for a drink or maybe dinner but none of them ever made me want to go beyond a simple date which means I'm in the longest dry spell of my life.

When LaMontagne showed up in New York City to protect JJ and they announced they were going to have a baby, I ended up back in my hotel room enjoying one to many drinks. With her words "I'm pregnant", I saw my life flash before my eyes and die. LaMontagne and JJ would always be tied together now and my dream of a future with Jen was gone. When Jen gave birth to Henry, I wished Henry was mine. I could see how much she loved Henry and Will which tore apart what was left of my heart or so I thought.

I could tell something was off with JJ shortly after she left the BAU. One of our new traditions was having coffee together on Monday mornings. We would catch up on what happened over the last week and prepare ourselves for the hell that may very well come with the next. When Jen showed up at our coffeehouse, she was running behind which wasn't like her but she also looked like she had been crying. I wasn't able to get her to talk about what was wrong then but a trip to her townhouse that night provided me with all the information I needed.

LaMontagne was gone. While her new position allowed JJ to be home more, LaMontagne was still not a happy man. Will had been pushing JJ to marry him and move back to Louisiana but she kept saying she wasn't ready for marriage and didn't want to move. The previous week JJ made a fateful drip home over lunch and found LaMontagne in bed with a fellow officer. That was the last straw and JJ threw him out. That night I promised myself I would be there for anything she needed and when she was ready to move on I would be there to make her mine.

As my mind drifts back to the present, I see the lights are on in the office. I would have sworn they were turned off when I left this morning but that was so many hours ago maybe I'm wrong. It better not be Strauss waiting to tear into me for any number of reasons she may have.

As I open up the door and look into the office, my breath catches. Jennifer. My God she is a sight for sore eyes. While I would love to think my thoughts of her somehow conjured her up here, I highly doubt I'm that good. My eyes are drawn to her beauty especially her long legs on full display in that black skirt. Her face is partially hidden in the shadows but that only adds to the allure of her. I know she is waiting for me to say something but forming an intellegent sentence at this point is almost impossible so I go with the first thing that pops in my mind.

"You said we needed to talk but at 2 A.M.?" Thank god my desk is relatively close to the door so I can take a seat on it before I fall down but it's not due to my exhaustion. No, that's been replaced with my need for Jennifer.

"I saw the lights were on." Damn. Her voice and that little sarcastic smile drive me crazy. I love it when she is all sassy.

"And you couldn't sleep which tells me you've given some thought to what we discussed." Oh how I wished she couldn't sleep because I was keeping her busy in my bed. I know I promised to take things slow since Will left but I'm not sure how much longer I can stick with that plan.

"I haven't stopped thinking about it." Oh so she is going to make me drag it out of her I see. She loves to just string me along.

"So?" Please tell me she's agreed to my suggestion.

"I'm coming back." And with those three little words, I let out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

* * *

><p>The first thing I think when David walks in is 'oh thank God he is alive'. I know Penelope said he was fine but I had to see it for myself and until that happened every 'what if' had been running through my mind. Receiving the call from Pen at such a late hour put me on alert already but as soon as she said "now don't worry he is fine." I knew it was Rossi. Pen knows how much he means to me. I think she even knows that I'm in love with him but she hasn't said anything directly to me about it. While Garcia didn't have all the details about what happened she was able to give me the highlights. Unsub was trying to escape, Dave got in her way, bitch pulls gun on Dave, and Morgan shoots unsub dead. Other than probably a rush of adrenaline and the crash that would follow, Dave was fine.<p>

Thank god Henry was staying with my parents for the week so I was able to rush out the door and head over to the BAU right away. I kept telling myself on the way over that I finally need to tell him that he can't leave. That he is the most important thing in my life. That I love him and that I hope he feels the same.

I think he does. I know there has always been an attraction between us. But there was Will and I was a little scared that maybe I would just be another mark on his bed post. Almost everyone has heard about his past and the many women he has been with. I want to be the final one in his bed for the rest of our lives.

I think back over the last several years and the happy moments that stand out in my mind like my first meeting with Dave in Hotch's office or telling Dave in Cleveland he was the reason I joined the FBI and probably my ultimate favorites would be the number of times we sat next to each other on the jet. Of course there is also the time when I told him about Will leaving. I don't think I have ever seen him as pissed off as that night. I think if Will had still been in DC he would have traveled back to his sweet home of Louisiana in a pine box or at the very least Dave would have beaten him within an inch of his life.

There is a problem with me telling him how much that I want to be with him though. I'm still holding a secret from him and most of the rest of the world. I have no idea how he will ever forgive me for hiding the fact that Emily is still alive from him. Emily and Dave's relationship was one of a father and daughter, which was firmly cemented when he helped her with Matthew's death. It's funny how I never was jealous of them but if there was any other woman talking to him I wanted to claw their eyes out. I think it was probably because I saw how good they were for each other. I could see that Dave would have made a great dad due to his mentoring and support of Emily. Of course I don't really have to look any farther than Henry to see that Dave would make an excellent father. He loves Henry as if he was his own and Henry loves Dave too.

And now my mind flashes to the conversation I had with Dave just last week about me coming back to the team. We were having coffee in the park watching Henry play, when he brought up the subject of me returning to the team as a profiler again. It had come up a couple times over the last month. Dave had seen how much the team was hurting. First I was ripped from the team and before they even had a chance to heal from that, Emily was gone too. Dave knew he had to do something to try and help heal our family especially Hotch. Hotch was slowly slipping away from them. While there was nothing "official" between Emily and Aaron, the increase in work with Strauss being on leave and Emily's absence was slowly killing him. Aaron was just starting to move on after Foyt killed Haley but without Emily he was once again turning away from everyone. The only one who could really get to Hotch was Jack. While bringing JJ back wouldn't solve the hole that Emily left, JJ would help to watch over him as much as David did.

While Hotch and our family may be Dave's reasons for wanting me to come back, I can honestly say the main reason I was thinking about coming back is sitting across from me. Don't get me wrong I miss the team but I miss him more and the terror I felt when I learned that he might have been taken from this world before I had a chance to tell him is almost more than I can bear. I am so great full for Morgan right now being there to stop that bitch. If there was anything still holding me back from coming back that dissolved the second I heard about tonight. While I know there may been nothing I could have done to prevent the encounter tonight, I would like to think if I was there I could have done something or that Dave would be working with me instead of talking to that girl.

All of a sudden everything that has happened tonight and since I left the BAU has caught up to me and I can feel the tears start to flow down my cheeks. I try to wipe them away before Dave can notice but I should know better than to think anything can get by the great David Rossi.

"Jen. What's wrong?"

As I stand up I say, "Nothing. It's late and you've had a really long day. I should let you get home." I can't stop the tears from falling and all of a sudden a sob breaks loose.

* * *

><p>"Jennifer. Something is wrong. Please let me help." I quickly stand to block her escape route. If she thinks I'm letting her out of this office before she tells me what is wrong she has another thing coming.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh God. Not Jennifer. Why did he have to say my full name with so much love and compassion? That's all it takes and I'm crying and I can't stop. I feel my knees give out but before I can fall to the floor I feel Dave's strong arms catch me. I slip my arms around him and my head finds it's way to resting on his shoulder. I know my tears are probably soaking his shirt but I'm helpless right now in trying to stop them. I've adjusted my head so that I can face his neck and breath in his scent. I swear there is nothing that smells better than David.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shhhh. Jen. I've got you. We'll get through this together. Whatever it is you can tell me." I'm trying to keep my focus on finding out what is wrong but feeling Jen in my arms is like an aphrodisiac. Her body is a perfect fit for me and she smells incredible like the smell of fresh cut flowers.<p>

After a few minutes, her sobs have stopped and she seems calmer now. "Now can you tell me what's wrong?"

"While our discussion has been on my mind, it's not the whole reason I'm here." She's moved back far enough in my arms so that I can look into her beautiful face.

While my right hand remains on her hip to make sure she doesn't move too far away, I use my left hand to tuck a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "I gathered that much, bella."

"Penelope called me earlier to tell me what happened at the crime scene." She's having a hard time staying focused on my face. It's almost like she is afraid I'm going to reject her.

"Ahh. So you were worried about little old me?" I really shouldn't take any pleasure from her admission and my near death experience but her soft reply sends pleasure throughout my body.

With that statement, Jen's head jerks up from the hole she had been staring in the floor and she's looking right in the eyes when she says, "I'm always worried about you!"

"So what is different this time?" Come on Jen have some faith in me...in us.

"I guess I never thought you could just be gone and I would have never had a chance to tell you..."

With those words, I jerk Jen a little closer to me. I have to know what she is thinking. "Tell me what?"

"I can't."

"Yes, you can Jen!" My gaze is steady on JJ. I'm trying to let all my love for her show in the hopes it provides her the strength she needs to finally admit she loves me.

"No. You are going to hate me when you... I can't even tell you. I don't think I can keep this secret any more." She's shaking her head now and trying to pull away.

"Cara. You are not making any sense. Slow down. Take a deep breath and then tell me." Stay with me JJ. You have so much strength Jen. You can do this.

"That's the problem you are not supposed to know."

Even now she is putting everyone else first instead of taking what she needs...wants. Enough! For once someone is going to place Jennifer first and ensure she gets what she needs and it's going to be me. "Know what, Jennifer? That Emily is still alive?" Oh that got her attention alight and she is once again looking directly at me.

* * *

><p>"What? What are you talking about?" There is no way he could have figured that out. I've been so careful and I doubt that Hotch has said anything to Dave. If he had, Dave would understand better what is causing Aaron so much pain right now.<p>

"Jen, you don't have to play this game any more." I'm trying to act like he hasn't thrown me for a loop here but I'm not sure if it's working. I'm looking into his eyes again and I don't see the anger I expected...only love and maybe a little laughter because I'm still trying to deny Emily is alive to the legendary profiler David Rossi. I really hate profilers sometimes.

"Dave. I really don't understand. You know Emily is dead. We buried her earlier this year." I want to tell him that he's right but I have to keep Emily safe but it's getting harder and harder with every second I remain in his arms. Within the last couple of minutes, his right hand has moved from my hip to my back and has pulled me closer. He's also using that hand to draw slow circles on my back. The sensation is helping me to relax and my body grows soft against his.

"That's what you wanted or needed all of us to think to keep her safe. And it would have probably worked if I wasn't the legendary profiler, author David Rossi." I swear he must be a minder reader now too.

I send a prayer and an apology out to Emily that I couldn't keep her secret. "But how? I was so careful."

"It wasn't any one thing. I just noticed things...mainly Hotch. A couple things he said made me think there was more to the story than what we were told that night in the hospital. His grief hasn't been the same as when Haley died either. And before you say it's because he didn't love Emily like Haley, we both know that is not the case. He loves her and that love is both keeping him looking for a solution to bring her home but also tearing him apart every minute that she is not back here with us...him."

"You shouldn't know. The more people who know the more danger Emily will be in and potentially us as well."

"Jen. We are her family. We should know. We should be able to help her."

"I know. I tried to convince her but she didn't want any of us in any danger. In the end, I did the best thing I could do."

* * *

><p>"I know honey and you did the right thing. I hate that you had to lie to us about her death but I love you for it as well." I know I'm exhausted and I imagine Jennifer is as well. "Let me take you home. It's been a long day and it will be safer for us to discuss things there and you can finally tell me what is fully bothering you"<p>

"Dave, I don't know"

"Come on. You know that I'm right. Let me take you back to my place."

* * *

><p>"Ok." I know I should probably put up more of a fight but I don't want to fight with Dave and I don't want to fight this attraction anymore. I want him to be mine.<p>

"Good. Let's get out of here."

Dave quickly picks up his things and follows me out of his office. After he pulls the door closed, he places his hand on the small of my back to guide me down the catwalk. God I love it when he touches me. The warm feeling of his hand on my back is causing warmth to spread through out my whole body. I keep telling myself to keep putting one foot in front of the other otherwise I may just turn around and jump him right here in the middle of the BAU.

As we head to the garage, we both move towards Dave's SUV. I should probably care that my car will remain here at the Bureau but I just don't care. Dave quickly opens the passenger door and helps me in. As soon as my door shuts, he's quickly walking around the Escalade and getting in.

* * *

><p>After I pull out of the garage and turn the SUV towards Little Creek, I steal a quick look at JJ and see she is lost in thought. My need to touch her again can't be ignored any longer and I reach over and pick up her left hand where it rests on the center console and intertwine our fingers. JJ turns her head and gives me a small smile but then turns her head back to stare out the window as the SUV winds through the city and then out into the country. The rest of the drive goes by in silence, as we both are lost in our own thoughts.<p>

Home sweet home! I'm so thankful to be finally pulling into the driveway at the cabin. Well cabin is probably a little underrated but it is home and is the only place I want to be right now with this gorgeous woman. As soon as the SUV comes to a stop, I'm climbing out of the truck and hurrying around to help JJ out but before I can get to her door she is sliding out as well. I guess she is as eager to get inside as I am.

We move up the front steps and I quickly unlock the door and usher JJ into the cabin. As I turn on the lights, I turn around to find JJ wondering into the living room. She looks so damn good in my house but I push down on that thought for now. It's been a long day and I need to focus on making sure we eat something before we continue our discussion. "JJ, I know it's late and it's been a really long day but how about I make us a light meal?"

"That sounds wonderful. Anything that I can help with?"

"No. I've got it covered but how about you keep me company while I throw a few things together." We move to the kitchen and I quickly pull out everything I'll need for soup and sandwiches. I figure light and easy will be the best for now.

As I work on dinner, I ask "So is Henry having a good time with his grandparents?"

"Yes. I talked to everyone this morning and he loves it on the farm. He's been helping my dad feed the animals and is even riding on the tractor too. I'm glad they are all having a good time but I miss him."

"I'm sure he is missing you too." She is such a great mom. Her love for Henry is written all over her face and it only makes her more lovely. Maybe someday Henry will have a little brother or sister as well.

"I know. He's such a good little boy. Are you sure there isn't anything I can help with?"

"Nope. All done." I bring the soup and sandwiches over to the table. Both of us our quite while we eat and enjoy our meal together.

"This is really good. I didn't realize how hungry I was. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I try to keep all the ingredients on hand for nights when I just want something quick and easy before I crash for the night"

"Let me help clean up." She's picking up the dishes and carrying them over to the counter top before I can even make a move.

"JJ. Just place everything in the sink. We can take care of everything in the morning."

"Sounds good." I can tell she would rather clean everything up tonight than to leave a mess but at this late hour she isn't going to argue.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Hopefully a little wine will help JJ to relax and tell me what really brought her to my office tonight.

"That sounds lovely." I reach for two glasses out of the cabinet and then move to open a bottle of Brunello di Montalcino and pour a glass for each of us. We both love this wine so it was an easy choice for tonight.

"Ahhhh. The good stuff."

"Nothing but the best for you."

With glasses in hand, we move into the living room. I take a seat on the leather sofa and much to my surprise she sits right next to me. I'm sure as hell not going to pass up this opportunity so I move my right arm around JJ's shoulders and pull her close to my side.

"Ok. So we both know Emily is alive and can't be with us now which I'm guessing is what is eating at Hotch."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he was finally willing to make his move with Emily. Hell he might have already done it. He's been pulling double time between his normal duties and then filling in for Strauss too. In addition, I know he has been spending most of his free time trying to find the answers that will allow us to bring Emily home."

"All of this is true but none of that explains the tears in my office unless there is something you need to tell me about your feelings to our fearless leader."

"I love Hotch but only as a big brother. When Pen called earlier, all I could think was I should have told you how much you meant to me. Not just as a friend either. You constantly invade my thoughts and dreams. I lay awake at night wishing I was in your bed. When we have our little coffee dates, it takes everything in me to not touch you, kiss you. I don't want something to happen to you that takes you away and never know how much you mean to Henry and me. But I figured even if you did reciprocate my feelings that once you found out about Emily you would hate me. And it was better to just go on being friends and not risk my heart any more than it already is. The only problem is that I can't do it any more."

"If you don't feel the same way then please tell me now before I make an even bigger fool of myself so that I can try and move on. But if there may even be the slightest chance that you could find it in your heart to love me then I want to give this a chance. I know I'm taking a big leap here but I'm hoping I haven't read the signs wrong. Dave? Please say something!"

"Slightest chance that I could love you? Are you crazy woman? I love you so much I can't even see straight. Come here!" With those words, I pulled Jen into my lap and covered her lips. I want to take my time but her lips are so sweet and I know I will never get enough. I run my tongue along the crease of her lips begging her to let me in. There is no hesitation from the beauty in my arms and she opens her lush pink lips to me. I plunge my tongue into her mouth and immediately slide it against hers. I'm intoxicated by her taste and if the little moans that are coming from Jen are any indication I'm slowly driving her insane too.

* * *

><p>Dear God. Where did this man learn how to kiss? Strike that I don't want to know. All I want is for him to continuing kissing me forever. Before I can stop it another moan escapes my throat. Dave is cradling my head with one hand to keep me close as he ravishes me and his other hand is running up and down my back which is causing me to burn. I've wrapped both of my arms around his neck and I'm currently running my hands through his sexy hair.<p>

Air has become a necessary for both of us, so Dave pulls back slightly to try and catch his breath but then he is slowly trailing kisses down to my chin and neck. He's hell bent on finding every little spot that drives me crazy.

"Oh Dave". He's nibbling on my very sensitive ear which is only causing me to become more wet for him.

* * *

><p>I finally pull away and look at the dazed look in Jen's eyes. It looks like I still have my touch but before we get too far carried away there is something very important we need to discuss first. "Jen. I know exactly where I want this night to go but you have to be sure. I know it might be too soon for this but I have to be honest. I want you in my life for good. There hasn't been anyone since I came back to the BAU and I don't want anyone but you."<p>

* * *

><p>When Dave pulls back, I look up into his beautiful eyes and I can see they are black as night now. They are the windows to his heart and soul and I can see everything I've always wanted. His love and honesty can clearly be see and I have no doubts that he loves me as much as I love him. "Dave. I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I only want you in my life and more than anything I need you right now." And with those words, I pull Dave back to me so I can seal my words with a kiss. While the other kiss had started off sweat, this one is filled with hunger. Dave quickly takes control by plunging and stroking his tongue against mine but I'm giving back as good as I'm getting too.<p>

"JJ. Damn you taste so good. I can't get enough." I didn't think his voice could get any sexier but I was wrong. Its deep and its rough and it makes me want to tear his clothes off.

* * *

><p>The couch is nice but it's not the place where I want to make love to Jen for this first time. It's time to move this party to my bedroom. I slide one arm around JJ's back and the other goes under her legs and stand up. Thankfully she weighs next to nothing or that little move may have landed me in traction.<p>

"Dave! Put me down."

"Oh I will Bella but first we need to make a quick trip to my room and this is the fastest way I know to get there." JJ's arms had already found their way around my neck and now her head is buried in my neck. I feel her little tongue taking a taste of my neck and I have to stop abruptly to adjust my hold on JJ so that I don't drop her. "You little minx." I double my pace to the bedroom as Jen sucks my ear lope into her mouth and then she is blowing and licking my ear. "Oh God!"

I shiver as she continues her onslaught and whispers in my ear. "You like that do you?"

I mutter an "Oh yeah" as i release JJ's legs and let her slide down the front of me.

* * *

><p>Oh yeah. I can feel exactly what that little number with his ear did to him. Even through our clothes I can feel his desire for me. I think I've waited long enough to see what this exquisite man looks like so I begin to unbutton the silver buttons on his purple shirt. As I reach the final button I pull the shirt out of his pants and push the offending garment off his upper body. I don't waste a second to run my hands across his chest and through the hair there. I lean forward and place a kiss over his heart and then my hands are stroking down his stomach. I can tell he is trying to control himself to allow me time to explore but I don't want his control right now. I want him hungry and aching for me.<p>

* * *

><p>I'll admit I had some doubts about this part. I know I'm not as young as her previous lovers and I don't want to disappoint her. However I don't see a bit of disappointment as she lets her hands stroke my torso. I guess I owe Derek for convincing me I needed to work out more. I know I'll never have the physique like him but from the look in Jen's eyes that is fine with her. I see Jen's hands are making a move for the button on my jeans, which I need to stop. I place my hands on top of hers to still her actions. "I think you have way too many clothes on bella."<p>

And with a wicked little grin, Jen says "Well Agent Rossi how about you correct that problem?"

"Gladly!" While the cream silk shirt looks great on Jen, I need to see what's underneath the shirt. I hate to admit it my hands are shaking a little as I move from button to button. I reverently kiss each new patch of exposed flesh. As I slide the shirt off her, she is left only in her bra and all I can think is pure perfection. Her demi white lace bra caresses her breasts and it needs to be gone before I lose my mind. With a flick of my wrist, the front closure releases and I'm pushing the bra off her as well. Dear God she is gorgeous.

I bend forward and take one of her nipples into my mouth and worship it while I palm her other breast. My fingers tug and roll one nipple between my fingers and I use my teeth to tug on the other one. I didn't think it was possible but the little moans coming from Jen make my cock harden even further.

Her hands thread through my hair and urge me on. Oh I need to get her out of the rest of her clothes. With one final little nip and lick, I let her nipple go and trail kisses down Jen's stomach. I quickly drop to my knees, which protest loudly but I ignore them because this is way too important.

I look up to Jen to make sure we are on the same page here and all I see is her love shinning back at me. I release the enclosure for her skirt and watch it pool at her feet. Holy shit…a thong. Why did she even bother? There is barely enough fabric there to cover her assets. Her scent is intoxicating and I need to taste her. The scrap of fabric is quickly removed and I can see that our activities have been affecting her just as much as me. She is so wet and it's all because of me, which is a definite stroke to the ego.

As I stroke her thighs, my mouth descends on her core. I kiss, I lick and then I'm sucking on her clit.

"Dave, oh God! That feels so good!"

I use one of my fingers to trace her center and then I slowly push in. She is so hot and tight. As I build a steady rhythm with my finder, I continue to suck on her clit. She is grinding away and I know she wants more. A second finger is added to the first and with a very loud moan I've found her g spot.

"God Dave I'm so close. Please. Faster." What she wants...she gets. I've doubled my efforts and all of a sudden I feel her pussy clamp down on my fingers as she explodes. "Ahh. I'm coming!" Her legs start to give out and I stand up and help lay her down on the bed. God that was intense. While I've had a taste I need more. My body is demanding my attention now and it won't be denied any longer. I'm finally going to claim her as mine!

* * *

><p>My god that man has more talent than all my previous lovers combined. You would think after just having an earth shattering organism I would feel better but looking at Dave I can feel the blood start beating through me again. If he doesn't fuck me soon I may have to take matters into my own hands.<p>

I watch him as he finally sheds the rest of his clothes and stands before me completely naked. Wow! He is magnificent. He is long and think and I bet his cock could pound through concrete right now because it looks extremely hard. "Dave don't you want to join me down here. I feel so lonely without you. I slowly start to run my hands across my body hoping to propel him into action."

* * *

><p>Earth to Dave! Wake the fuck up! I know I'm staring and my body is trying to get me to motivate but the goddess in front of me has caused me to forget almost everything. I finally find my voice and utter "JJ, I want to go slow and make this last but I'm afraid slow is no longer in my vocabulary. I don't want to hurt you but I don't think I can do gentle right now."<p>

"Well it's a good thing I don't want you to be gentle then isn't it. I need to know what it feels like to have the great David Rossi fuck me so hard that I can't walk for a week. I need to feel you inside me, please!" And with those words from my Jen, I crack. I retrieve the condom packet from my jeans and quickly roll it on. As I move on to the bed, Jen's hand reaches forward and closes around my cock. She gives it a few strokes before she positions it at the entrance of her quivering pussy. "Now, Dave"

And with those words, I'm sliding my cock into JJ. "Oh God! You feel so good." She's stealing my line again. She's so tight but I'm finally fully sheathed within my lover.

"You are so fucking tight bella." It's killing me but I've stopped my movement to try and give JJ a chance to adjust. Before too long, JJ has wrapped her legs around my hips and she is grinding herself on me.

"Dave. Move." Those words are music to my ears. I try to start off so slow but its been so long and very soon I'm setting a brutal pace which JJ is meeting me every step of the way. She is so beautiful laid out in front of me while I make love to her.

"You feel so good cara. I swear I'll never be able to get enough."

"Faster Dave. I'm so close!" All the words and noises from JJ is only fueling my hunger for her and I'm relentless in my pursuit to push her over the edge.

"Oh Dave! Please don't stop!" I don't think that is even possible at this point.

"I'm coming!" Her pussy convulses on my hard cock and it's too much for me to hold out any longer. My thrusts are short and erratic and then I'm coming too.

"Oh, fuck yes!" I don't know where I find the strength but I manage to avoid collapsing on Jen after my orgasm and instead I reverse our positions so that I'm on the bottom with Jen cradled on top of me with my cock still firmly inside of my goddess. I'm running my hands up and down her back as we both try to catch our breaths.

We both groan at the loss of contact as I slowly slip out of JJ. I quickly get up and dispose of the condom and then I'm almost running back to bed. I don't think Jen has move an inch which is fine by me. I crawl back into bed and pull Jen into my arms. As she lays her head on my chest, I pull up the sheets to cover us.

She's running her hand over my chest as she surprises me with her next words. "Dave, thank you."

"For what?"

She picks her head up off my chest and looks up at me and says, "For loving me."

"Oh Cara. You really need to stop stealing my lines. Loving you is all I have ever wanted." I close the distance between us and take her lips in a sweet kiss. As we finally pull apart, all I want to do is lay here and enjoy holding Jen but I feel my body losing the battle to stay awake already. "Jen, I know we have a lot of things to talk about but rest for now. We can talk later today after we've both had a chance to catch up on some rest."

"Ok. Just remember one thing. I love you."

"Oh there is no way I can forget that and I love you too." With that I pull JJ closer and drop a kiss on the top of her head. I can hear her breathing even out as her body goes slack in his arms. The last thought as I drift off to sleep is..."Maybe I should take a day off and show Jennifer just how much she is loved."

Finis


End file.
